Runner
by X-Chick218
Summary: ON HIATUS! COMPLETE OVER-HAUL IN PROGRESS! "What's your name?"  "Rose Bourdreaux,"  "And your new here?"  "Yep."  "Well then, welcome to Mutant High."  Rose finds herself in a school filled with Mutants. Can she find her way? Full summary inside.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own ****X-Men!**

**Summary: **"What's your name?"

"Charlotte Rose Bourdreaux"

"And your new here?"

"Yep."

"Well then, welcome to Mutant High."

Rose finds herself in a school filled with Mutants, and a whole lotta new powers. Can she save herself, or will she become Magneto's greatest weapon?

**Parring:**I really haven't decided yet, I'll see where the story takes it.

**Author's Note: **My god! Another O.C. story! I really have got to cut back on these things. Oh well, such as life. Anyhow, this is post the first X-Men movie. Remy has joined Mutant High, a younger Jamie's there too, and Jubilee's gone stir crazy! A very slight crossover with Teen Titans here. If you don't watch the show, you won't even notice.

* * *

If life doesn't make you crazy, then why bother living it?

Lex Luthor, Smallville

* * *

Prologue

I flicked a switch and a single light bulb flickered to life. I sat down on the small room's only piece of furniture, a damp, moldy mattress. The room smelled like sweat, blood, smoke, and whatever the inhabitants before me had been doing-which I really did not want to know. The wallpaper was pealing, the plaster ceiling cracking, and the window looked as if a single gust would break it.

I sighed. This was the only thing I could afford, and I guessed it was better than the street, even if just barely.

_'Man, I would have taken a cardboard box over this!'_ Garfield whined.

"Shut up." I mumbled out loud, and pushed him and all his friends behind the mental wall they had escaped from when I wasn't paying attention. The only one I left out was Rachel, she had taught me how to put up the wall, and was the only voice I trusted.

**Flashback**

_I lived in southern California, and had taken a vacation up the coast to celebrate my thirteenth birthday when I discovered my powers._

_I was walking along, when a man jumped out, grabbed my purse and ran away._

_"Hey!" I yelled "Some one stop him!" Five teens were on the other side of the street, three went after him, and two came to check on me. The girl looked around while the boy spoke to me._

_"Are you oh..." The boy had touched me and my senses went into over drive. I could feel everything and it was freaking me out. A white light started coming from my skin, and it soon engulfed us. I was unknowingly taking their powers. The girl tried to stop me, but touching me only made it worse. Every inch of my skin felt like it was on fire. The pain was blinding, and I screamed in agony. Falling to my knees, they finally maneged to detach themselves from me. They had the good sense to run before the light engulfed the deserted block, and I blacked out._

_I woke up a few minutes later, and ran in the other direction. I was shocked to hear a woman's voice in my head, giving me directions to my parents hotel. When I found them and tried to explain, they screamed at me and threw me out._

_"You filthy mutant!" My father yelled, taking a suit case and trying to hit me over the head with it._

_"Daddy, please!" I looked at mom for help. She was sitting on the bed, crying._

_"NO! You are not our daughter! I refuse to be related to filth!" He bellowed, chasing me into the hallway and down onto the street. "Stay away and never come back!"_

_I ran as fast as I could for what seemed like forever. Coming upon a park, I slowed down and turned in._

_I found a bench and sobbed for hours._

_When I calmed down, one of the voices told where to find my purse, and where the bus stop was. With only a hundred dollars, the farthest away I got was Salt Lake City. From there, I hitch hiked my way to Denver. After accidentally absorbing another mutant-who insisted I call her Boom Boom-Rachel taught me how to put up a mental wall to barricade them._

_After that, I ran fast and never stopped running._

**End Flashback**

I pinched the bridge of my nose and sighed again. That was three years ago, and since then, I had absorbed a handful of different mutants. I could only use some of their abilities, but I was stuck with all their personalities in my head. I was able to use Rachel's telekinesis, Garfield's heightened senses, and I was stuck with Jenny's cat eyes. They were all so annoying some days, that I wanted to strangle myself.

"Save them the trouble." I muttered darkly.

_'Your blood sugar is low.' _Rachel reminded me, in a poor attempt to cheer me up. I pulled a jar of peanut butter out of my backpack, followed by two slightly squished pieces of bread. I made a sandwich, and put the jar back into my ratty old bag. I munched on the sandwich and wondered if I had made the right choice.

If I hadn't told them about my mutation, I most defiantly would not be sitting here right now. I would be on my way to some Ivy League collage prep school in the fall, not wondering if I was going to make it to upstate New York. I would be living in a posh apartment, not in shitty motels that rent by the hour. I would be dinning in fancy restaurants every night, not wondering where my next meal would come from.

"Was it really worth it?"

_'Of course it was! Would you really want to live the rest of your life as a complete lie?' _The others agreed with Rachel.

_'I would have lied.'_Jenny stated.

_'Of course _you _would have!'_ Tabitha shouted. _'You're evil!'_

_'So what? That doesn't mean I don't have good ideas!' _She retorted.

_'Yes it does!' _They all yelled.

"My god, would you all shut up?" I had finished eating and was now rubbing my temples, trying to ward off the approaching headache.

_'But Jenny started it!' _Tabitha whined.

"I don't care who started it! You will all shut up, or so help me god, I will finish it." I threatened. They quickly shut up and went behind their wall.

I dug a sleeping bag out and placed it on the bed using Rachel's powers. Laying down, I tried to ignore the sounds coming from the next room, and settled in for a long night.

* * *

I know, it's kinda short. So sue me. Anyways, I'll try to have the next chapter up this week. Key word being try. Hope you enjoyed it!


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men, Ford motor company, Budweiser beer company, Sharpie brand markers, or Toyota car company.**

**Summary: **"What's your name?"

"Charlotte Rose Bourdreaux"

"And your new here?"

"Yep."

"Well then, welcome to Mutant High."

Rose finds herself in a school filled with Mutants, and a whole lotta new powers. Can she save herself, or will she become Magneto's greatest weapon?

**Parring:**Possibly RoguexPyro, RoguexLogan, RemyxRogue, KurtxKitty, LoganxOroro, JeanxScott, RoguexBobby, BobbyxPyro, RemyxJubilee, PyroxOC, KurtxOC, BobbyxOC. I'm not saying any of these will happen, but these are strong possibilities.

**Author's Note: **Sorry if the beginning scene isn't very clear. I have no experience with breaking and entering.

* * *

If life doesn't make you crazy, then why bother living it?

Lex Luthor, Smallville

* * *

Chapter one

_'Wake up will ya?' _Jenny grumbled._ 'We're burnin' daylight.'_

I groaned and stood up, stretching my sore back. I rolled the sleeping bag up and shove it in my bag. I slung the bag over my shoulder, and went out the door. Hiding slightly in the doorway, I waited until the camera turned around in the other direction, before running to a beaten up old ford truck. I jimmied the lock with a paper clip and a hairpin. I open the door and got inside just as the camera swung back around. I reached underneath the steering wheel, and ripped open the panel. I touched the two wires together until the engine roared to life. Shifting into gear, I backed out of the parking lot and onto the main road of Queens neighborhood.

I glanced at he gas gage. A quarter of a tank left. Just enough to get out of the city. I dug in the glove box and pulled out the registration.

"Carl Hamburg. Sounds like an overweight, middle aged, balding guy with two kids." I grabbed my wallet out of my backpack, and took out my baggie of ID's. Fake identities had come in handy quite a few time in my experience. I had six at the moment. "So who am I today?" I reached in and brought a random one. "Let's see, looks like I'm Summer Ann Roberts, nineteen-year-old waitress from Seattle."

_'How boring!'_Tabitha commented.

"Boring keeps you alive." And what a solom truth that was.

XxXxXxXxX

I pulled off the road at a hole-in-the-wall diner, bold neon signs proudly proclaiming they were 'OPEN24/7' and that they had 'BUDLIGHT'. I parked the now empty truck, and went inside. I ordered a burger and fries, before taking a small corner booth. The place was filled with locals who didn't give me a second glance. That was good, if they did pay attention, they would notice my oddly cat-like eyes.

_'Ya! Go ahead and blame me for everything!' _Jenny pouted.

The waitress came with my order, and I thanked her with my eyes firmly glued to the table. As I ate, I looked over the New York map with a rural area circled in red sharpie. That was supposed to be a safe-haven for mutants, a refuge from the government. I could only hope the stories were true.

A chime clanged, signaling an arriving or departing customer. A glanced up, and regretted stopping for lunch. Walking through the door was Toad, a person I did not want to see. I quickly shoved my map into my bag and hoped he hadn't noticed it on the table. He slid into the seat across from me, and after looking around, snatched up one of my french fries with his tongue.

_'Just try that again!'_ Tabitha hissed.

"'Sup?" He asked casually as if we'd run into each other at the supermarket.

"What do you want Tolansky?" I spat, and pushed what was left of my food over to him.

"Can't two old friends just catch up?" He asked between bites. I had met him back when I first ran away. He had helped me get a new identity, and had let me stay at his place until I got back on my feet. I didn't stay for long, never stayed any where for more than a week, but we had met up a dozen times since then. We had kind of done that friends with benefits thing, but it was too hard over long distance, so we went back to just friends. Recently he had gone over to the dark side, so to speak. He was involved in anti-human riots and even got violent a couple times. I had broken it off right then and there.

"Not when they aren't speaking." I crossed my arms.

"I'll admit I had that one coming." The waitress came with the bill. He handed me a five dollar bill, then continued. "Look, I didn't come here to argue."

"Yeah, that'll be the day." I gave her the cash, and she scurried off.

"Please, just listen to me for once."

"I'm listening." I re-crossed my arms, trying to ignore the shouting in my head. Garfield and Todd were screeching at each other, while Rachel was trying to stop Tabitha from taking over my mind and killing the poor boy.

He glanced around and leaned forward. "You need to get to that Xavier's place and fast."

"Why?" I was starting to doubt his sanity.

"Not so loud!" He hissed, and looked around again. "There are bad people out there. Really bad. And they're interested in you."

"Wh.." I started, but he made a frantic shushing motion, so I started again at a whisper. "Why would anyone want me?"

"Think about it." I thought hard until it dawned on me. I could absorb mutant's powers, any mutant's powers. Someone could, theoretically, have me absorb their ability, then force me to use it until I was killed from the exertion. "Exactly." He said, reading my face. "You need to be careful, once you get into this business, you only get out one way." He slashed his finger across his throat. He looked around once more and checked his watch. "If anyone, and I mean anyone, comes around asking you to join the Brotherhood, say no and get the hell out of there. You understand me?" I nodded, and his face softened briefly. "Please be careful." He leaned across the table and kissed me on the cheek before standing up and walking out the door.

I touched where his lips had been and gave a mental goodbye. That was most likely the last time I would ever see him. Life was cruel like that.

Jenny had gone to tears by the time I paid attention to the voices again. She had always had a weird attachment to him. Todd and Rachel were trying to comfort her, meanwhile Garfield and Tabitha were gloating.

I got up and exited the restaurant, this time taking a old Toyota with a full tank of gas. I pulled the map out again, and headed north. Hopefully to freedom.

XxXxXxXxX

I turned down a nicely kept drive, and stopped in front of a set of large metal gates. They swung open without so much as a 'Who are you' and I drove past them. On either side of the road, were rolling hills of manicured lawns, orchards of fruit trees, and flower gardens with pine bushes for fences. This was all centered around a enormous mansion. Whoever owns this place clearly has tons of money.

I parked beside the steps leading to the grand front doors. As soon as I opened the car door, I felt that all to familiar tingling on my skin. I pushed everyone, even Rachel, behind the wall and put up as big of a wall as I could to block out the absorption. I climbed the steps and took a deep breath.

I pushed open the door and stepped inside. Not a very smart move. There were people, hundreds of people, everywhere! Going up and down a huge staircase, walking and running down the halls, and coming strait towards me.

"Shit!" I swore as the wall shattered and white light surged from me and into the surrounding hallways. The tingling turned to burning in an instant, and I screamed and fell to my knees. Children, teens, adults, all crowded around me, and I was forced to absorb everyone of their minds, taking their powers too. The blinding pain seemed to never end, as my body changed and went back to normal with every absorption. It became to much, and I screamed again before passing out.

* * *

Got an interesting past with Toad huh? And I'm using Todd Tolansky because it sounds way less dorky than Mortimer Toynbee. Please feel free to review! Coming up next, Rose meets the X-Men, Jubilee and Tabitha meet, and a certain boy catches her eye. But I'm not going to say who till I update. I'm evil aren't I?


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men.**

**Summary: **"What's your name?"

"Charlotte Rose Bourdreaux"

"And your new here?"

"Yep."

"Well then, welcome to Mutant High."

Rose finds herself in a school filled with Mutants, and a whole lotta new powers. Can she save herself, or will she become Magneto's greatest weapon?

**Parring:**Possibly RoguexPyro, RoguexLogan, RemyxRogue, KurtxKitty, KittyxWarren, WarrenxBobby, LoganxOroro, JeanxScott, RoguexBobby, BobbyxPyro, RemyxJubilee, PyroxOC, KurtxOC, BobbyxOC. I'm not saying any of these will happen, but these are strong possibilities.

**Author's Note: **A little short on this chapter, but it was done for dinamicness. (Is that even a word?) I'm taking a few creative liberties with the students at Xavier's, but I feel the story will be better this way. Mainly just combining some of X-Men:Evolution with X-Men:the Movie.

* * *

If life doesn't make you crazy, then why bother living it?

Lex Luthor, Smallville

* * *

Chapter Two

I drowsily became aware of a very annoying beeping noise. I slowly opened my eyes to find a shiny metal ceiling. There was something soft and fluffy underneath me, and something weird feeling around my leg. I turned to my side and found the source of the beeping sound, I was hooked up to a heart monitor. The rest of the room swam into focus, I was in a large, shiny metal room with another bed across from me,and various other pieces of medical equipment scattered around the room. I sat up and pulled out the IV and finger thing off.

"Where the hell am I?" I wondered out loud. Something was off, very off. But I couldn't figure out what.

The wall/door opened with a whoosh. A woman with red hair and a lab coat smiled as she entered. "Looks like some one's awake!"

"Who are you?" I asked, trying to jump into a defencive position, but I just tripped over the thing wrapped around my leg. "What the hell? What is going on here?"

"Careful! The anaesthesia is still wearing off!" I was suddenly standing up, not sprawled on the floor like I had been seconds before.

"Where am I?" I asked again.

"You need to lay down," She told me, forcefully putting back onto the bed without touching me.

She walked over and started to gather up the IV I threw on the floor, when I jumped out of bed at her. I nearly tripped over that thing on my leg again, so I finally bothered to look at it. Wrapped around my leg like a snake on a pole was a blue tail! I also finally noticed my skin tone had changed. I no longer had a farmer's tan, but was completely changed to a dark blue! I gasped and stumbled in my haste to turn around and look in the near mirror like reflection of the wall. What I saw made me shriek like the hell-hounds were after me. Not only was I blue, I was covered in fur! Midnight blue colored wings sprouted from my shoulder blades, and my cat-like eyes were now a startling combination of red on black.

"Logan! Professor!" Redhead shouted from behind me.

The room had started getting freakishly cold, but I was too busy screaming my head off to pay any attention. A big burly man, followed by a bald guy in a wheelchair rushed in. Big and Burly started towards me, but was having trouble because of the hurricane-force winds suddenly swirling around the room. I started floating up towards the cieling, and screamed even louder.

"Jean!" Baldy yelled at the redhead.

"I can't! She using to many powers at once! LOGAN!" She yelled as loudly as she could. "GRAB HER!"

"I'M WORKING ON IT!" He yelled back, and managed to take a couple steps forward.

"Jean!" Wheelchair man shouted. "Help me!" Jean placed her hands on either side of his face, a shield forming to protect them from the chaos in the room.

"AAAAAUUGGGGHH!" I wailed, clutching my head. The voices, old and new, all came rushing back at lightning speed. My skull felt like it was splitting in two. I screamed again, and fell to my knees, still flying in the air. This was worse than any pain I'd ever had, and it wouldn't stop! Things started flying off shelves and tables, crashing into each other and the wall with such force, they left dents that could be called craters. The strong man almost reached me, when red beams shot out of my eyes, literally tearing a hole in his chest. I was sure he was dead, but the hole mended its self right up, like nothing had ever happened. Another wave of pain had me howling. The man grabbed me and pulled me down to his chest, just as an earthquake shook the room, making whatever wasn't flying around the room in a mini-tornado fall over with loud crashes.

"LOGAN!" Jean screamed from her post at baldy's side. He mumbled something that sounded like an apologe. The last thing I saw was his fist heading strait for my face.

**Up in the dorms:**

Kitty, Bobby, Rogue, John, Lance were sitting in the common room. Supposedly doing homework, but actualy watching TV. Kitty was sitting next to Bobby while Rogue and John glared at them from the other side of the room, and Lance was ignoring them all. Especialy Kitty.

Muffeled shouting and loud banging could be heard from the basement. "Man, Logan must really be going at it!" Bobby comented weakly, tring to clear up the akward scilence. Rogue muttered something about joining him and stood up.

Suddenly, a ear piercing scream cut through the relative calm. Everyone jumped to their feet, but were knocked over by a giant earthquake. "Lance!" Kitty shouted indignantly.

"I didn't do anything! Why is it every time an earthquake happens, you always look at me?" They all staired at him. "Okay, that was a stupid question, but I didn't do it!"

"Then who did?" John shouted as another aftershock force him back to his feet.

* * *

Once again, I know this is short, but I felt this was the place to cut it off.

I just relised how many parrings are possible in that group! Oi vey! I really am going to have to step up my game.

If you couldn't tell, Rose has the phicical mutations of Kurt/Nightcrawler, Warren/Achangel, and Remy/Gambit plus the ones she already had, eg. Jenny/Jinx's cat eyes. She uses the powers of Bobby/Iceman, Ororo/Storm, Jean Gray/Pheonix, Scott/Cyclops, and Lance/Avalanche.


End file.
